Network performance measurement needs to meet requirements such as real time and high reliability. GOOGLE Remote Procedure Call (gRPC) is an effective solution for network performance measurement launched by GOOGLE. The gRPC defines an open general-purpose remote procedure call (RPC) framework that connects distributed systems with high performance. The gRPC can efficiently connect data centers or services across data centers, and can be extended using plug-ins to provide load sharing, tracing, health checking, and authentication. The gRPC runs in client/server mode, and an application program on a client can directly call a method in an application program on a server in order to implement applications and services across distributed systems.
The Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) may be used for data transmission between a client and a server. The TCP protocol ensures reliability of data transmission using an acknowledgment and retransmission mechanism. This makes a TCP connection between each pair of client and server only able to serve the client and the server.
When a chassis switch collects data, the chassis switch may be used as a server. The chassis switch may include a plurality of collectors and a concentrator, and a TCP connection may be established between the concentrator and a client. In other approaches, performance data or statuses collected by all the collectors need to be aggregated by the concentrator before being sent together to the client. However, for this method with concentrator processing, when a quantity of collectors is large, a performance bottleneck exists when sampled data is published.